In disc drive units, in particular floppy disc drive units, it is essential that the read/write head should be cleaned regularly. Dust and dirt particles on the floppy disc tend to collect and build-up on the read/write head over time. Cleaning devices for cleaning the read/write head have been proposed in the past. In general, such devices comprise an envelope similar to a floppy disc envelope, and a disc of cleaning material, usually a non-woven cloth material is rotatably mounted within the envelope. The cleaning disc, in shape and size is similar to the media disc of a standard floppy disc. A window similar to the window in the envelope of a floppy disc is provided to provide access of the read/write head to the cleaning material.
Accordingly, on mounting the cleaning device in the floppy disc receiving area of the disc drive unit, the cleaning disc is rotated by the drive spindle in similar fashion as the media disc is rotated. The read/write head is then brought into contact with the cleaning disc for cleaning the head. Unfortunately, it has been found that such devices do not adequately clean the read/write head. Firstly, the cleaning material because it has to be rotatable within the envelope of the floppy disc is a relatively rigid type material. It is thus unsuitable for cleaning. Usually, it is manufactured by bonding threads with a resin which provides a relatively stiff material with a poor ability to clean. This is largely because the cleaning material being relatively stiff is unable to follow the contours of the read/write head. Thus, only the specific surfaces of the read/write head which come in direct contact with the cleaning material are cleaned. In practice, it has been found that most read/write heads do not offer a smooth surface to the cleaning material. In general, the surface of read/write heads tends to be uneven, usually comprising a plurality of ridges and slots. Dirt and dust particles tend to collect in the slots and these are inaccessible to the cleaning material. Thus, they remain uncleaned. This has a particular disadvantageous effect, in that in due course, when the dirt deposits build up to a sufficent level, the dirt dislodges from the slot and falls onto the media disc. This, it will be appreciated, considerably reduces the quality of writing or reading onto or from the media disc, and in certain extreme cases, can actually cause damage to the media disc.
A second problem is that because the cleaning material, although relatively rigid, is a cloth material and usually non-woven, if it is subjected to any pressure from the read/write head, portion of the material can become entangled with the head and thus the cleaning material is damaged. Indeed, in certain extreme cases, the actual read/write head may also be damaged.
There is therefore a need for a cleaning device for a read/write head of a floppy disc drive unit which overcomes the problems of known cleaning devices. Further, there is a need for a cleaning device which is suitable for other disc drive units. Indeed, in floppy disc drive units, and indeed, any other magnetic data recording or playback devices, including audio and video apparatus, an area where dirt can collect is on the guide rails which guide the disc, floppy disc, cassette or the like into the apparatus. There is no suitable known device which cleans these rails. There is therefore also a need for providing such a cleaning device.